Justin Bieber and Caitlin's Love Bahamas
by notcamilla
Summary: Justin and Caitlin Beadles were a couple, until Bieber got famous. They had to split up, and now they're going on a trip. What's gonna happen? SUCK at summaries. '/
1. Chapter 1

_Heey guys, so.. yeah, this is my new story… right now, i'm listening to overboard. really great. XD "life saver…" 3_

_Anyways, here we go! Just so you guys know, my other fanfic "Jesse and Justin Bieber" is not over, repeating… NOT OVER. XD _

_This story is about Justin, and his real life friends, like Caitlin, Ryan, Christian and Chaz. OH, and if you are a hater of any of them , GET OFF. just review, and then GET OFF. hahaha, just kidding. i just think that there's no need to hate guys, come-on, it's not they're fault. We can't choose our friends. :) _

_But I would choose them, :D now, READ. luv yall._

* * *

Chapter 1- A-HEM!!

Caitlin's POV.:

OK, I need to calm down… In like, 2 hours i'm gonna be in a plane, heading to Bahamas. Seriously, I'm so excited. Because all my friends are gonna be there… Justin will be there too… NO, DON'T SAY THAT!! *humph* I'm so confused… Why do I have those strange feelings when HE is around? Or when I hear his voice on the phone… I need to solve this, I can't take this anymore. And, if it's not Justin who's gonna do it, then I'll do it.

I was washing my hair, with my extra silky shampoo, when Christian knocked on the door.

"** GO AWAY!!!** " I said. I was laughing hard in the inside, poor bro.

I continued my shower, when I got interrupted again.

"**CAITLIIN!!! GEEEZ, it's like 3 hours you've been in there!! Come'on, we're gonna be late!!**" he said, knocking on the door again. I simply ignored him, haha!! Instead of hurrying up, I was totally lazy, I love irritating Christian, it's so funny… I opened the door, still wrapped in a towel. He was leaning in the door frame.

"**WHAT?!!? YOU'RE NOT READY?! MOOOOOM, Caitliin is…"** and he ran over to mom. What an annoying boy, huh?? I went to my bedroom, to pick some clothes. I wore a tight jeans, with a black shirt. I was pretty, at least I thought that.

I got downstairs, to find nothing, but no one in the whole house. They were all in the car, just waiting for me. I got my bags, well… 5 of them… and had some problems with it. Once, I fell over them. And the other attempt, I tripped on my own foot ( ???), and fell AGAIN. It's they're fault, they shouldn't have left me alone, with all those bags!!

Anyway, because of some miracle, I got into the car, and we headed to the airport. I could feel butterflies all over my stomach. After 5 minutes inside the car, me and Christian were already asleep, me with my head on his shoulders, and him, with his head leaning on mine. How do I know that?? Mom took a picture of us… ¬¬'

We were gonna pick my cousin in the check in spot, and then meeting Ryan, Chaz and Justin… saying Justin feels so nice… I missed him… It's been like, 3 months…

We spotted Shelby, our cousin, sitting in a bench, exactly where we told her to be. When she saw me, she ran over like a crazy, and well.. I did that too!! LOL

She's so cool, one of my best friends.

"**Soo, Shell. Tell me… How is you little… CRUSH??**" I said, while Christian widened his eyes…

"**WHAT!?!? your crush?? do you have a crush?? OMG, how come you not tell me that?**" he said, shaking his arms like a girl. It was pretty funny.

"**NO, I don't have a crush!! Don't listen to her, Chris, she doesn't know what she's talking about!!**"

"**OH, really?? ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME THAT CHAZ SOMMERS IS NOT YOUR SECRET LITTLE CRUSH??**" I said. oh my, I said that out loud, and Christian was right by my side. I was… in better words… screwed.

"**Pshhhhh, what?? Chaz.. and I?? No, pshh…**" she didn't have words. All she could say was "pshhh" or "what… I… pshhh". Poor her, don't even know how to lie

"**Uhum… I know… I'll pretend I believe you, ok?**" I said.

"**listen here, I DONT LIKE CHAZ SOMMERS ANYMORE, OK!?**" she yelled, while I tried to signalize her to stop. Ryan was coming, with Chaz.

"**pshh… shut up… SHUT UP!!**" I said, the lowest as possible. Thank God neither did Ryan, or Chaz listened what was I saying.

"**heeeeey guys!! OMG, long time no see!!**" I said, running to them. Ryan pulled me into a hug and spinned me around, when I heard an "A-hem". No, better. A very sweet and soft "A-hem". It was HIM. The one witch made me go in the clouds all the time, the one who gave me butterflies in my stomach. Justin was right there, in front of me. Waiting for a hug. Of… Mine. Ryan let me go, and ran to Shelby, leaving me and Justin alone.

"**hey… I.. I missed you…**" he said, looking in my eyes. He was really close, waiting for me to do something.

"**I.. i missed you too Justin… I… I really did.**" and then I hugged him. I didn't wanna know if people would thing i was too vulgar, or anything… I just… did. He replied my hug, pulling me closer than ever. We stayed like that, for at least 2 minutes. I had to pull back.

"**Uh… Biebs… I think it's time for us to go now, the air plane must be ready…**" I said, already regretting myself. He pulled back, and sighed.

"**OK… Guys come-on, let's go inside!!**" he said, picking up my purse, and heading us to the airplane. At first, I thought it was a normal one. But then, when i saw it, I almost fainted. Seriously, the whole airplane just for Mr. Bieber and his friends. CRAZY STUFF. There was a huge television, with a X-Box 360, and some very comfortable chairs. I had to go to the bathroom, so I went before the plane took off. When I came back, everyone was already in their chairs, and guess what. The only place left was next to… HIM. Yes, Justin.

"**That's gonna be an interesting flight**" I thought, but accidentally saying it out loud.

"**What??**" Shelby asked me, giving an evil glare. AAARGH, why did I have to tell her that I love him??? NO, wait.. I don't. I just… I just do.

"**Oh, uh… Nothing…"** I said, looking at Justin. He patted on the seat next to him, empty. Witch I was supposed to fill in.

* * *

_Heeeey guys… Soo, did you like it?? Yay, i hope so!!! Pleeeease, review, review, review!!!! I need them, seriously._

_I'm so mad… As you know, I'm from Brazil, and My World's 2.0 hasn't hit stores in here, yet. SO, probably, when the CD's out here, there will be already a winner, going on vacation with him… =(( soo unfair. Anyways, see ya then. Bye!! God bless you._


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTEIMPORTANT

hey folks.. I have pretty bad news.. As you must have already noticed, I stopped writing my stories.. I don't have the same motivations witch I had before.. Not that I don't appreciate your reviews, you guys are the best! But it's just that besides taking time, it wasn't giving me time to study anymore. I'm really sorry for the ones that sent me beautiful reviews, I'm really glad that you all liked it (:

BUT, I promise to keep reading SOME stories, when I have time. I just need to focus on school and friends.. sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! God bless you all,

camillatink (a.k.a yanna)


End file.
